Till the End of Time
by Quall Goddess
Summary: This takes place sometime after the game. This is a short quall so if you don't like then don't read. Please remember to review!


Till the End of Time  
  
By Quall Goddess  
  
Squall was walking towards his dorm. He had a lot of work to do, but that wasn't what he was thinking about. All he could think about was her- she had always been there for him even after he had rejected her and went off with someone else. He did truly love he but he couldn't understand why Quistis loved him. Squall finally reached the dorms. He would pick up some things from his room and go to Selphie's dorm. Quistis room was being remolded so she was rooming with Selphie until her's was finished. He opened his door to see Quistis and in a towel also! Squall walked in his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hi Squall," Quistis said as if nothing was out of the norm. "Umm.... hi," he finally decided to say even though he was wondering why she was in his room. Even though he didn't mind he was still curious. "I never noticed that Selphie and Irvine were so close," she said. 'You would have to be pretty perverted to watch one of your best friends get laid,' she thought. "Should I have gone to Rinoa's room instead," she questioned. "NO!!!.... umm do you want to get something to eat," Squall asked. He certainly didn't want Quistis to act like Rinoa. 'Squall worried about someone besides himself...that's a first!' Quistis thought. "No that's okay I already ate," she replied.  
  
Everything was going wrong for Squall but maybe one thing could go according to plan.  
  
"Quistis," Squall said quietly after a moment of silence. "Yeah, what is it," she replied trying to think of something to do. ".....Do you want to go camping," he asked. "Yes," she replied jumping into his arms. After the defeat of Ultimecia, she had always wanted to get away from garden for a while, especially with Squall. "How about tomorrow," she asked. He had plenty of work to do the next day but they never took breaks from work so they could leave tomorrow and not worry about their salary. "Sure," he said.  
  
Squall couldn't help but stare at her hair it was down and he almost never saw it like that. With a sly grin he pulled her into a tighter embraced and began to kiss her while playing with her hair at the same time. Her hair was soft and smooth. The kiss was extremely passionate even more than when he had kissed Rinoa. He could feel her arms wrap around his neck much to his pleasure. In the corner of his eye he could see his bed. Quistis let out a small laugh when she saw him looking at his bed. His lips curved into a smile that she couldn't help but love. He gently pushed her in the direction of his bed while taking off his jacket and gloves. She removed his shirt while he discarded his pants and quickly removed her towel. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Squall woke up to feel someone's arm around his neck. He rolled over to see Quistis. she looked so cute when she was sleeping. While playing with her hair he began to remember what happened last night. With her being asleep this was the chance he was waiting for. He reached to the bottom drawer of his dresser and tried to grab a small item but then he heard a low voice that threw him off balance and made him fall to the floor. "Squall, are you alright," Quistis asked leaning over the side of the bed to get a good look at him. "Yeah," he replied bringing himself into a sitting position. "Quistis will you marry me," Squall asked opening a small box in her sight. Shocked she fell from her position but landed on top of Squall. "Yes," she said with a large smile and bright eyes. "We can stay together until the day we die," Quistis said with a smile. "Together until the end of time.I'd like that," Squall replied. Squall wrapped his arms around her waist, while she placed her arms around his neck and began to passionately kiss her.  
  
~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
In Final Fantasy VIII Squall and Quistis aren't together so you know I don't own the characters. I hope you liked it, please review! Thank you! P.S. do you think I got the rating right! 


End file.
